


后效作用

by toastandotherbread



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandotherbread/pseuds/toastandotherbread
Summary: 第一人称八 俊八性转俊八 优惠 奎八 圆八名字乱取的
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	后效作用

姐姐回来的时候我已经睡了。她从来不会管这些，还是噼里啪啦甩掉鞋子扔下包，一路走进来按开了卧室的灯然后看到被惊醒的我，最后睁大了眼睛好像被我吓了一跳，又有点儿委屈地说：“对不起啊，姐姐马上关灯，你继续睡吧。”  
姐姐的眼睛很大很黑，她又扁扁嘴看着我，我实在没话说。何况我也没有真的生气。  
其实她没回来我也睡不好，躺在她选的软得过分的床里做混沌的梦。姐姐开门的时候我听到了，但是没听清是不是有人和她讲话。  
我知道她卸妆洗澡吃零食喝牛奶至少要一个小时，就从枕边拔下正在充电的手机玩。已经两点多了，外面这么黑这么冷，姐姐是怎么回来的呢。  
她又在叫我：“妙妙，下次不要买这个味道的卸妆油了！”  
我能怎么办呢，我只能说好，你挑好了放在购物车里吧。  
我们的东西都是我来买，她把工资卡也交到我手里。偶尔带回家一些奇奇怪怪的东西（一人高的玩偶熊、999朵玫瑰礼盒之类的），我并不知道是从哪里来的，它们也会消失不见。  
浴室里响起水声，是姐姐开始洗澡了。我认命地下床去给她热牛奶。  
如果有人凌晨两点把你吵醒，你会不会杀了她呢？我会——但她是我姐姐啊。

我边打开冰箱边想，刚才看到我男朋友给我发了一条消息，问我睡了吗，明天要不要一起吃午饭。  
他人很好，可是我不想去想这件事。  
每个人都喜欢他。我是说，老师、同学；男生、女生；年轻人、中年人、老年人。所以他不是我的。  
他的头像是一只笑得很开心的傻瓜柴犬，我说过一次像他，他就换上了。  
我看到学校论坛里议论我和他的帖子，还有偷拍的我们的背影——我当然计较，我是女生啊。不过那张照片把我拍得挺好看，新做的卷发弧度也保持得很好，我就偷偷存下来了。  
匿名小号被顶到最高的劝分理由居然是觉得我太瘦，和金珉奎在一起不搭，你说好不好笑。  
我把杯子放进微波炉，从睡衣口袋里又摸出手机来，回复那只柴犬：食堂吗？  
他几乎立刻就回：好的！麻辣香锅！附送一只流口水的羊驼。  
我没再理他，把牛奶纸盒收好扔掉，又从冰箱里拿今天买的奶油小面包出来。太冰的话她吃了又会胃疼闹我。  
他还在穷追不舍：怎么还没睡？不会的，你那么健康不会熬夜的。是醒了吗？  
我真的不好意思不回，就老老实实说：我姐才回来。  
他沉默了一会儿，发了个拉被子睡觉的贴图说：好的，早点睡哦，爱你，晚安。  
他的话真的不多。认识他的人都这么说。所以如果我觉得他话多到烦，那就是我出了问题。  
我看了眼微波炉的倒计时，觉得有点冷不想再等下去，就回到被窝里。

水声停了，姐姐又在叫我了：“啊啊牛奶！妙妙，你真好！”  
我听到她撕开包装袋的声音。她一定窝在沙发里，就着可怜的浴室灯光玩手机。  
我只好说：“你进来啊。”  
她就啪嗒啪嗒踩着拖鞋进来，一手拿着杯子一手抓着两个面包，用肘弯夹着手机。  
天很冷了她还穿吊带，我问：“怎么没穿睡衣？不是在阳台上晾着吗？”  
姐姐用她还潮湿的脚踩我小腿，表示觉得我唠叨了。好了，只是她懒得拿而仅存的负罪感不允许她指使我。  
我就转过身去拉好被子盖过头顶，真的该睡了，明天还要上课。

她把杯子放在床头柜上，自言自语：“好不想下床啊……我好困。我能不刷牙吗？”  
我闭着眼睛说：“你好臭啊文珺卉。”她就过来挠我痒痒，然后又拖拉着去了还没关灯的浴室。  
等她都折腾好，我把手机插回电源，已经三点半了。姐姐还没换那套阳台上我晒了一天的毛绒睡衣，两只手臂凉凉地从背后搭在我身上。  
她叫我：“妙妙。”  
我懒得理她，她一定会继续说下去。姐姐把她柔软的胸贴在我的后背上，又屈起腿来用大腿蹭我：“你说谈恋爱有意思吗。”  
我真的很困，我想睡觉。于是我回答：“没有。快分手。”  
姐姐拍了我屁股一下，又凑上来往我耳朵里吹气：“你分手我就分手，一言为定。”  
我气死了，她一天到晚就盼着我和金珉奎分手。和论坛里的那群小贱人有什么区别？我是真的很困了，明天老师很可能抽我上去讲我的作业，在这么多陌生人面前说自己的想法这很烦——我就说好，反正明天不分手。  
她还保持着这个姿势，手搭在我的小腹上轻轻拍着。

-  
我们中午一般都不回家吃饭。我还会做一点，姐姐的厨艺实在糟糕。而且我从学校、她从舞蹈教室回来都是令人厌烦的长途公共交通路程，所以我在食堂、她在外面吃。  
吃午饭的时候我才想起下午要交的那份作业落在家里了。金珉奎问我要不要回家拿。  
我想了一下，那个老头子很可恶，像小学老师一样固执地认为没带就是没做，而我也不想惹到这种不必要的麻烦，所以就同意了金珉奎的提议。时间来得及，你可以慢慢吃。金珉奎笑眯眯地又给我夹了一点菜，我匆匆吃了两口就收了餐盘。

他知道我和姐姐住在一起，问我是不是亲姐姐。我说不是，但是也差不多。是邻居，从小一起长大。  
金珉奎哦了一声，说：“我有个哥哥。”我说是吗，没听你提过。  
他的表情有点冷漠，很难得一见：“是继兄。高中的时候我爸和他妈妈结的婚。”  
我说这样啊，然后拉紧了他的手。他不太和我谈家里的事，我知道他家条件还不错，开了个什么公司。有朋友打趣他是富二代，他也脾气很好地让他别乱开玩笑。

家里当然没收拾。我都想象得到开门是什么场景。只好和金珉奎说：“我家很乱啊，你不许笑。”  
姐姐上班比我上学晚，我出门的时候给她留好早饭，她都还没起床。所以沙发上还有她昨晚扔下的衣服，餐桌上是吃了一半的吐司，好歹还记得把昨晚和今早的两个杯子扔进洗碗池。  
我看出来金珉奎很想笑，有点无力地补充：“这都是我姐的……你随便坐一下吧，自己倒水喝。”我就去书房找那幅上周画好的画。  
然后听到他问：“你姐姐也姓徐吗？”  
我拿着画出来，看到他在看我们的照片墙，我说：“不是，说了是邻居。”  
金珉奎很高，我看不见他看到了哪一张照片。他就侧过身来指给我那张去年我生日时我和姐姐和一只卷毛狗的自拍，说：“这张好可爱。”  
我不知为何松了口气，说：“我也很喜欢这张。”

回去的时间有点紧，我就打了车。金珉奎帮我抱着画，用右手牵着我。我们在一起的时候基本都是牵着手，他说他喜欢。  
他有问题想问我，我看得出来。但是他不说，我就不会问，我真的很怕麻烦。  
金珉奎终于松开我的手，在手机上翻着什么，然后试探着开口：“你姐姐……姓文吗？”  
我隐隐觉得这不是什么好事，只嗯了一声不愿多说。  
他把手机递给我，上面是我姐姐和一个男人的合照。姐姐很开心似的，那个人的眼睛真的很锋利，我只能骗自己说我有看到他在笑。金珉奎说：“这是我继兄，全圆佑。”  
我说哦，他不管不顾地继续说下去：“他要结婚了，不是和你姐姐。”

-  
他陪我去上下午的课，老头子的课让人昏昏欲睡。我在草稿本上乱涂，撑着头看他睡觉。  
出租车上的话题没能继续，我不太热衷于八卦。何况如果姐姐想说的话自然会告诉我她的男朋友是什么样的人。  
我掏出手机翻她的朋友圈，都是精心调过色的自拍或舞蹈视频，没有谈恋爱的迹象。  
我们的聊天记录还停留在昨晚的“我晚上晚点回哦 你好好吃饭～”和我回的“好”。  
从小就有很多人追姐姐。她很漂亮，性格又可爱，并且她知道自己漂亮可爱。可她真的没谈过恋爱，别人也许不会相信，我能作证。昨晚她才问我谈恋爱的事呢。

-  
半个月以后我看到浴室垃圾桶里小小的一支——和它上面的红线。  
我的姐姐，真的不会在意也不会对我隐藏任何东西。  
可是那个男人不是要结婚了吗？你要怎么办呢？

既然她不告诉我，我就不会问。  
姐姐回家的时间越来越晚，我仍在她洗澡的时候帮她热牛奶，让她缠在我的身上睡觉。  
她不说，但是我能感觉到贴在我背后的胸脯变得更柔软。我把手搭在她的小肚子上时不禁会想，这是我和姐姐中间的第三个人吗？

有一天晚上下雨，我在画室没带伞，金珉奎把我送到楼下。我出于礼貌请他上来喝杯热水，没想到姐姐回来得那么早。  
我换好衣服出来，看到姐姐眼眶是红的。我就去拿她手里的水杯，低声问她怎么了。  
她摇摇头，我说你进去吧，他等下就走了。  
结果金珉奎走过来，看着姐姐说：“文老师，你可能见过我，我是全圆佑的弟弟。”  
我以前怎么没发现他这么没礼貌？  
我下意识地去拉姐姐的手。她在发抖，我知道她又要哭了。  
金珉奎也有点慌，我感觉到他在看我，但我不想理他。  
我把手指一根根塞进姐姐的指缝里扣紧，然后对我的男朋友说：“你先回去吧，珉奎。”

他走了以后姐姐也没有哭出来，她坐在沙发上，手里紧紧抓着刚给金珉奎倒的那杯水。  
我坐在她旁边，问：“他要和你分手吗？”  
姐姐摇头。我忍不住叹了口气，她是真的不会撒谎。  
“你还在和他谈吗？”我去拿那杯早就没了热气的水，把她搂在自己怀里。  
我比姐姐瘦多了（我之前就说过，学校里的小贱人说因为我太瘦所以配不上金珉奎）。姐姐常年跳舞，身上很均匀，我甚至有点讨厌睡觉时她搭在我身上的大腿。  
姐姐就搂着我的腰，把脸埋在我穿了两天染上颜料的毛衣上，爆发出一阵哭声。  
“他不知道……我有了孩子。我不能说。”  
没事的，你说出来了，我就可以帮你了。  
于是我去理姐姐柔顺的栗色卷发，慢慢说：“生下来吧，我们养。”

-  
我没敢和金珉奎说我要和他哥哥见面，因为总觉得他和他哥哥的气氛有点古怪，但我猜不出来。  
所以我偷了他手机里的号码，自作主张地去见一个陌生人——不是，是我姐姐的孩子的父亲——但还是陌生人。  
我按下短信发送的那一刻还在颤抖，意料之外地回复很快：“可以，今晚九点云柏酒店。”  
好，我又要做一次对不起金珉奎的事了。我给姐姐发消息，说晚上和珉奎在外面。  
但是姐姐，你会知道我没有做过这种事的。

那个男人真的很冷，看到他的第一眼我就觉得，他不会对任何人有感情。姐姐，你是怎么会和这种人在一起的呢？  
我来过几次这家酒店，但是没坐过这部电梯。我跟在他身后，从电梯的镜子里偷眼看他。  
“文珺卉让你来的？”他也从镜子里看我。  
我吓了一跳说没有。  
电梯叮了一声，我看到整层楼里都没有人。现在算什么，我和我姐姐的前男友、我男朋友的继兄，在深夜共处一室？  
我不知站在哪里，看到全圆佑站在办公桌前撑着胳膊看向我：“有什么事就说吧。”  
好，是你问我的，这不怪我。我就说：“文珺卉怀孕了。是……”  
“是我的。”他快速地接了话，开始摘手上的戒指和手表扔在桌上，去酒柜里拿了两只杯子，“你要来一点吗？”  
我不太喝酒，我也不知道他是什么意思，但他的确看起来有点悲伤。我只好说，好的，一点。  
他就笑了笑，我觉得他现在没有他和姐姐的照片上那么锋利了——甚至有点脆弱。  
全圆佑又说：“你来就是为了和我说这个的？我知道了。”  
我说：“不是，你能不能……不要和她分手，她很难过。”  
全圆佑把杯子里的喝完，一边给自己倒酒一边问：“你希望我和她结婚？”  
“当然不是！”  
他这次是真的笑了。我没别的意思，他很像一只猫。这让我想起了金珉奎的柴犬头像。  
“你到底想要什么呢？”  
他走过来，我觉得很危险于是向后退。这很没礼貌，与陌生人应该保持距离——可他一步步向前，我已经靠在落地窗上了。  
全圆佑的手很冰，搭在我的颈侧，然后他用拇指蹭了蹭我的脸。我僵住了，完全不敢动。  
我不知道他是在看我，还是在透过我看什么别的人——老天，我和我姐姐，没有半分像。  
他终于说：“孩子留着吧，我会养。”  
我很开心，我可以和姐姐养一个我们的孩子了。  
我很诚恳地道谢，像得了什么宽恕。

-  
我到家的时候姐姐缩在被子里玩手机。她叫我：“妙妙！”  
我说我回来了，珉奎送我回来的。  
姐姐说：“你过来。”  
我有点害怕，她很少用祈使句和我说话。我看到她手机屏幕是她偷拍的全圆佑，但她只是想给我看淘宝购物车里的东西。  
我头一次感到没来由地厌烦，我被自己的想法吓住了。姐姐又在说：“你买一下这个这个这个，剩下的不用急……”  
我说好好好，就出去换衣服。  
姐姐可能感受到我的情绪，小声说：“怎么好像你是怀了孕的那个啊……”  
她怎么敢提这两个字！  
我真的不想理她了，可能是我的生理期要到了。

我不得不承认，后来全圆佑叫我去过几次他常住的酒店。我不知道是什么意思（或者说我骗自己我不知道），为了这个孩子我什么都能做。  
他不是我想象中的那种衣冠禽兽，只是叫我陪他喝一点酒，还是他喝得比较多。每次我看他有点醉意的时候就及时离开，他也不会拦我。  
这样不行，我知道。我面对金珉奎的时候有种诡异的内疚，虽然我什么都没做。  
我的大狗狗男友是全世界最好的男朋友，我只能拍拍他的头然后说：“要不……我们分手吧。”  
他愣住了。我看到他眼睛里已经有眼泪但还是笑着问我：“徐妙，我们不是说好了永远不许用这件事开玩笑吗？”  
我知道他生气了，他从不肯连名带姓地叫我。  
我说：“我没有开玩笑。”  
即使分手了我也要告诉论坛上的那些小贱人，金珉奎不仅是全世界最好的男朋友，也是全世界最好的前男友。

我没有和姐姐说我分手的事，她的话从来半真半假，我分不清。我是说，之前她说如果我分手她就分手的那一句。我又不能去刺激她，这样好像我有病。  
姐姐也没再提她和全圆佑怎么样了，我心虚，我不敢问。  
后来我忽然想到，她从来没有要我陪她去过医院，那么都是全圆佑陪她去的吗？我不太相信。  
所以某天晚上我听到电梯的叮声后冲过去的第一句就是：“你陪我姐去做过产检吗？”  
我从来不会这样有勇气地走进来。全圆佑戴着眼镜在看电脑，他已经习惯了我在这里不停地“我姐”“姐姐”“文珺卉”。  
他抬起头来透过有点可爱的圆形眼镜看了我一会儿说，没有，怎么了。  
我说过，我和文珺卉没有血缘关系，但是我和她的感应甚至比亲生姐妹还要准。我跑进电梯抖着手打车，我要回去，姐姐在等我，我要陪她去医院。  
电梯没有下行。全圆佑按停了它。  
他说：“徐妙，你发什么疯？”  
我说不出来话。我不知道自己在想什么，也可能是我在想所有的事。  
全圆佑很瘦但是力气很大，我很早就发现了。他一把把我拉出来，我撞进他怀里，然后他吻了我。  
我很想把这个晚上的事情都归因为全圆佑力气很大，但是不行。我说过，我没做过这种事，我也没有想过这个世界上会有一种东西能够进入过姐姐，又进入我。  
想到这里我哭个不停，全圆佑真的没有心，他都不会停，只是一直吻我。  
我说你让我走吧，文珺卉还在等我。  
他披上衣服坐在床尾抽烟，没有说话。

我坐在车上的时候觉得自己腿间有什么往外流，有点恶心。为了缓解注意力，我给金珉奎发消息：你睡了吗？  
那只柴犬头上的文字从“正在输入”又变成他的名字，我盯着看了很久，觉得自己真是个婊子。  
他终于回我：你在哪里？  
我没有再回复。

我跑上楼的时候觉得自己的腿都在发抖，像体测跑完八百米那样。金珉奎会扶着我慢慢走，但是这次我必须一个人奔到终点。  
我一开门就大叫姐姐姐姐，文珺卉从卧室伸出一只脚来，我闻到指甲油的气味。没人告诉她怀了孕就不能碰这些东西吗？  
算了，我决定先去洗个澡，我不能这样凑到姐姐身旁。  
我掀开马桶盖，看到红色的东西。  
姐姐，你真残忍。  
她说这样不疼，他和她都不想要，这样解决也很快。她说是他陪她去的。她说他下个月就要结婚，那个女的来找过她。  
姐姐，你为什么像一个人啊，可你还有我啊。  
她想到我怀里取暖，像小时候我们的父母都不在家而没有供暖那样。可是姐姐，对不起，我也很冷。

我抓起外套跑出去，跑到最近的酒店然后把房号发给金珉奎。  
酒店的暖气开得很足，我还是很冷。姐姐不停地给我打电话，她的头像是我们一起打游戏时的自拍。  
我不想看，就把手机关掉然后去洗澡。  
房门被敲响的时候我在吹头发，我的大狗狗刘海都湿了，站在门口气喘吁吁地看我。  
我该怎么恭喜他跑到了终点呢。  
他很聪明的，他猜到有什么事情发生了，而他只等我去吻他。  
我们倒在床上的时候我想，我这么瘦，会不会让他不舒服啊。我侧过头去，感觉颈侧湿湿的。  
“你哭什么啊。”我努力笑他，“送你分手炮还不好吗。”  
金珉奎发出愤怒的呼噜声，捏紧了我的腰侧：“你不许这么说！”  
“不许说什么？”我去摸他的脸，用手指画他的五官，“说分手？还是说打炮？”  
他气得咬我，然后慢慢进入。  
我不得不说这种事的确是有差别的。你会不会觉得我很有经验的样子？我说过了，我是个婊子。

金珉奎起身的时候我才想起扔到一旁的手机。他搂着我，我知道自己就快陷入昏睡，应该告诉一下姐姐。不管怎样，她是我姐姐。  
手机刚开机就因为太多消息而低电量关机。我就推金珉奎，叫他去我的包里拿充电线。  
金珉奎还贴在我的颈窝，像只真的大狗狗那样闻味道。我推了几次他才肯下床。  
我听到拉链被拉开的声音，然后听到我的男朋友问我：“徐妙，这是什么？”  
是全圆佑给我的那张专用电梯的卡。

在大脑当机的时间里我可以承认，我今天实在很累，或者说我已经在金珉奎面前有恃无恐到懒得想借口了。  
我坐起身来，慢慢拉过被子盖过自己，低着头看无法开机的手机说：“你想的是什么就是什么吧。”  
金珉奎盯着我，然后走过来把充电线递给我——你说他有多好。  
我说：“谢谢。”  
姐姐这么久没收到我的信息，她一定着急了。我要和她说对不起。  
我的前男友还站在床边，太好笑了他居然什么都没穿，我真的不敢看他。但是他就一直在那里，然后哑着嗓子问我：“你真的没什么想和我说的吗？”  
手机好不容易开了机，我努力隐藏自己的开心抬头看他：“没有啊，我们不是分手了吗。”  
他说好，然后开始穿衣服。  
我知道我会让他伤心，但没事，论坛上的那些小贱人会推举出来一个大姐或二姐来代替我这个辛德瑞拉的。  
金珉奎穿好衣服，还是俯下身吻在我的额头上——我以为他要给我一耳光或者一拳。坏的是他，他知道怎么让我有负罪感。  
他说：“妙妙，你不能陷进去……这个人，你陷进去就完了。”  
我想问问他是什么意思，但是他已经走了。  
他关门的声音还是那样轻，像带我偷偷溜出教室。

-  
我回到家的时候姐姐已经睡了。我蹑手蹑脚地溜进去，抱住她弯成一团的身体——她没有我可以抱，抱着的是我的玩偶。  
姐姐。我把脸贴在她的背上，闻着她的味道，还是她上个月选的沐浴露。我想，对不起，我再也不会离开你了。  
如果你不喜欢孩子，那么我们就不要。如果你想逃离这个城市，我就陪你走。我可以等你到天亮。

-  
我再次见到金珉奎的时候，是被同学拉着去看迎新晚会。他每年都是主持人。以往的时候我在后台等他，听他的声音轰隆隆地传来，然后声音停止的两分钟后会得到带着粉底液味道的吻。  
那个节目是钢琴独奏，现场很静，我不知道他有没有看到我。我很快就离开了。

后来我在食堂的本地新闻结尾看到全圆佑并没有和那个什么小姐结婚，好像因此也失去了一些生意。  
姐姐还在那个舞蹈教室做老师，我去接过她几次下班。她在巨大的玻璃房里带着漂亮的小女孩儿们跳舞，像只骄傲的天鹅。  
小天鹅们叽叽喳喳地说小文老师再见，我的姐姐甚至还蹲下来接受她们的吻。她脱下跳舞时穿的白色绣金线的宽大外套，又去收地毯之类的东西，关掉灯，转身锁门的那一刻看到了我。  
我没有提前和姐姐说我要来接她。她尖叫一声冲过来：“妙妙！晚上吃什么？”


End file.
